


The Scream

by Vengeful_Owl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Genderswap, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengeful_Owl/pseuds/Vengeful_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ianto Jones wakes up and has to go to the bathroom he gets the surprise of his life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scream

It was early in the morning that much he could tell. He groaned and moaned, wanting to sleep for a few more hours. Turning over he buried his face into his pillow, cursing the weight that just pushed down over his bladder. Sighing greatly, he heaved himself up with great difficulty. Sleepily, his eye half closed, he waddled to the bathroom to relieve himself, wondering why he felt so fat and bloated.

Chancing a quick look in the mirror, hand over his stomach, eyes still half closed, he saw a rather stunning, long haired beauty staring back at him. It took him a moment to realize that there were no women in his flat, so why…

He quickly looked back to the mirror, eyes wide and hands head, his mouth open in a perfect ‘O’ shape. He looked much like the famous painting 'The Scream' if it wasn’t for the fact that now he was, apparently, a woman.

He, or rather she, looked down.

“Oh God,” he murmured, hand now cradling the rather large bump that took up his midsection

He was pregnant.

He was a man, turned woman, who was pregnant...very pregnant!

“At least I don’t have to pee anymore,” he whispered before screaming at the top of his lungs “JACK!

There was the sound of someone falling and then running, and before he/she knew it, Jack was in the doorway, eyes wide.

“Ianto?”


End file.
